


Ahsoka's Walkabout Arc: Rewrite

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Rewrite, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Not Beta Read, Partners in Crime, Prison, Rewrite, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: After leaving the Jedi order, Ahsoka founds herself on the path of self discovery, trying to find her place in the galaxy.Travelling to the underground of Coruscant, she stumbles upon two sisters, trying to survive the hardships that they were thrown into, making credits in anyway they can.Unable to resist her Jedi teachings, Ahsoka throws herself into helping the sisters, her and their way of surviving clashing together, making things that much harder.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka's walkabout Arc rubbed me in all the wrong ways, where WOC are used to further Ahsoka's narrative, she's being used as a white savior, the WOC stereotyped and overall a big middle finger.
> 
> And before you go at me in the comments, yeah, I like Rafa and Trace They Deserved Better.

Ahsoka made her way to the opening into the underground of Coruscant, prompting her bike to go faster when she saw it.

Lining up with the flow of ships and vehicles slowly descending into the lower levels, Ahsoka promped her bike to go a bit faster.

A crackling sound started to escape it and Ahsoka looked down. "What?" The engine exploded and the bike became uncontrollable and flipped over, Ahsoka hanging onto dear life by the handlebars.

Trying to get it back under control, she had to jump over moving vehicles, upsetting the drivers in the process. Managing to steer the vehicle out of the ongoing traffic, she was glad for a moment that she wouldn't get hit, only then spotting a massive ship and she was going in its direction.

Steering the bike to the side, pushing herself with her leg off the ship and flipping over back on her bike, she thankfully only hit the antenna.

Coming to a stop in mid-air, Ahsoka sat back, sighing. "Alright. Now I should be fine." 

The bike jolted and started sputtering, Ahsoka slumping her shoulders. "Oh no." As soon as these words left her lips, her bike gave out, falling. "Oh, come on!" Ahsoka screamed looking frantically for a way to save herself.

Stering the bike to the right, Ahsoka pushed herself off the wall to go more forward, seeing a landing platform, running towards it and jumping.

Fear clenched her stomach as the bike wouldn't stop, sparks flying everywhere but coming to a halt at the edge, nearly throwing Ahsoka down into the depths.

Pulling herself up with a grunt a teenage latina girl walked out of the repair shop, wearing goggles and watched the unknow Togruta woman pull her bike away, inspecting and berating it. "What a. Piece. Of. Junk."

"Now, how Am I gonna fix this?"

_"I could help her. Well, she totally needs help but me and my sister need the credits."_

Taking off her goggles, the girl walked over. "What a bad crash. Nice roll though."

"Thanks... I guess." Ahsoka shot her a look, not understanding what the girl wanted.

The teen looked over the bike, nearly cringing. _"Oh my God! Look at that thing! No wonder she crashed so badly, the bike belongs into the trash heap compactor!"_

"That bike is trash." The teen said simply, a matter of factly.

"Yeah. I don't know what was I thinking when I bought it." The teen gave her a look that said, _"You weren't thinking at all."_ Ahsoka knelt down, looking at the damage. "Look at this mess. The repulsor blew, the compressor is shot."

"Looks like you know a thing or two about engines."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The teen extended her hand out, almost like a reflex and with such an ease, Ahsoka was surprised for a moment, being unable to comprehend how someone can be so trusting. "I'm Trace."

Ahsoka stood up, hand on her hip. "Ahsoka." She said carefully, shaking their hands together.

"Well, if you're looking for a mechanic, you're in luck." Trace tugged at her jacket, proud of herself and her skills. "You managed to crash in one of the best repair shops on 1313."

Trace looked at her bike, smiling. "As for your bike, I can fix it. For a price."

"I can fix my own bike." Ahsoka mused, thinking. "I just need some tools." 

"Have it your way. But the tools are still gonna cost ya." Trace extended her hand in offering, still smiling, still remaining cheerful. _"Please, don't turn me down, please, don't turn me down."_

"I don't have much in the way of credits." Ahsoka said softly, looking almost apologetic.

"Don't worry. Down here, no one does. Come on."

_"Eh, still better than nothing."_

Trace pressed a button on her device, opening the door to her work shop that she was currently working on.

"Is that W class radar ship? Well, at least it was." Ahsoka was actually pretty impressed that someone down here actually had this type of ship.

"Good eye. I'm turning it into something with more speed. I think." Trace shrugged, hoping it would turn out how she would imagine.

It was her dream after all.

And her mom always told her not to let go of dreams.

Trace pointed to the table in the back. "Your place is over there. Why don't you take that thing inside and settle down."

Ahsoka could feel a small smile pull at her lips. "Thanks."

"But don't take too long, time is money." Trace was quick to point out, reminding her that everything had a price.

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a little suspicious and she needed to ask. "Why are you helping me?"

Trace paused, looking back at Ahsoka. "Shouldn't I? It felt like the right thing to do." She said it like the most obvious thing in the world. "You can leave if you want, I'm not holding you hostage."

_"Please stay, please, please, with a cherry on top."_

"No. It's alright, I stay. Thank you." Ahsoka smiled and this time it was more genuine.

"Thats good. I really need the money." Trace was relieved that Ahsoka was staying. The few credits would make a huge difference in their lives. She could buy new tools and the rest of the credits would go to Rafa, who was working her ass off to pay off Pintu. 

_Again._

_"Sis, why are you still borrowing money from him? Isn't there someone else, who got better temper?"_

As Trace was walking into her shop, a memory played in her mind.

_"Mommy, mommy! Do we have some bandaids?"_

_"What do you need bandaids for? Are you hurt?"_

_"No, but a little girl tripped and scrapped her knee! Hurry, hurry, she's crying!"_

_"Alright, alright, there you go."_

_"Thank you, mommy!"_

_"Mommy, guess what?"_

_"What is it, Trace? You look really excited."_

_"The little girl wants to be my friend! My best friend!"_

_"That's amazing, sweetie. And what did mommy told you? When you help people and do that right thing, they'll give you something nice in return."_

* * *

Both Ahsoka and Trace were working on their vehicles, each of them putting a lot of effort into it.

"How's it going down there? Need any help?" Trace offered, being nearly down with her own ship.

"Not if you're gonna charge me."

"Hey, I don't know where you're from but down here, everything has a price." 

_"Me and Rafa learned the hard way. Anywhere we wanted to stay, they wanted an insane ammount of money and we didn't have that.... We were orphans and no one wanted to help... If it wasn't for Pintu... Yeah, that's why Rafa still trusts him."_

"Well, you might be in luck. This thing won't run without a new sparker." Ahsoka held the part up, smiling. "Got one I can buy?"

"Got bad news, the only sparkes I got are right here." Trace tapped the ship with her tool. "And I ain't got no more."

"That won't do. I need to get out of here." Ahsoka's voice was stern but it was laced with something Trace couldn't quite identify. She sounded... almsot worried about something?

"Why? You running from something?" Trace joked, jumping down to help Ahsoka anyway.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't know what I'm doing here." Ahsoka started to walk away, putting the goggles down on the table, leaving Trace shocked.

"Hey! What did I say? Look, you can stay here as long as you like. If you can pay me." Trace hoped that she got a reaction out of Ahsoka. "What's with you?!"

Trace banged her fist on the table, hand clenching.

_"Mommy, why do we help people?"_

_"Because it is the right thing to do."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Well, since the beginning of time, people were helping each other to achive their goals, having quicker and much more better results. Or when you help someone, it will make you feel good, knowing that will make you feel better about yourself."_

Ahsoka walked out onto the platform, looking up at the rising ships.

She remembered going down into the lower levels when she was framed for the bombing, trying to clear her name.

Why did no one believed her?

Ahsoka turned around when she heard the engine running, she returned back into the workshop, seeing Trace trying out her bike. She was smiling, clearly being proud and happy.

Trace noticed Ahsoka walk up and turned off the engine. "No sense in keeping you here when you're gonna be miserable." 

"I appreciate the help." Ahsoka said softly, walking around the table to look at Trace. "What's it gonna cost?"

"It's on the house."

_"No point to keep you here if you have problems paying up."_

Ahsoka sat on the work table, crossing her arms. "You know, where I come from, it's very different from here."

_"No shit Sherlock."_

"Obviously. So where do you come from, anyway?" Trace asked, changing the subject.

"I...um... used to live in the upper levels of Coruscant." Ahsoka said hesitantly, looking at Trace.

"Ah, up there where the air is clear, huh? You're probably better of down here." After saying that, she went back to work in repairing the bike.

_"Maybe it's just my past speaking.... After what happened, we didn't have much luck up there."_

"And why's that?" Ahsoka asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm sure you have your problems up there, with the Jedi running around, starting wars, policing everything." Trace rolled her eyes.

_"May the Force be with you. Teh, the Force is no use to fresh orphans with no money nor home. No one bat an eye when me and Rafa were asking for help."_

"The Jedi didn't start the war. They're trying to stop it." Ahsoka chose her words carefully, slowly.

"Sure. Sure they are." Trace walked around the table, exchanging tools. "Look, it doesn't really matter. They forgotten all about us."

_"May the Force be with you. And that was it."_

"What do you mean?"

"Well... when you're a kid, you hear stories. I guess they're not what I thought they'd be." Trace's tone became soft, almost hurt.

Ahsoka made a face, confused and angry, trying to say something but was unable to find words. _"What?"_

"It's not safe down here or anywhere on Coruscant. That's why I got my ship, so I could make my living in the stars, just me and my sister Rafa. We'll get away from everything, find a new start, somewhere, where they'll appreciate us for who we are, where they'll appreciate my and Rafa's skills." Trace looked at Ahsoka, smiling softly. "Leave the past behind and finally move on."

"Martez!"

 _"Oh no."_ Trace looked over and saw Pintu with two of his henchmen.

"Your sister told me she was paying me today!"

_"Rafa! That's not good, something must've came up, otherwise she would be here."_

"Where is she?" Pintu spat angrily, looking around.

Trace took off her goggles. "Let me handle this, don't do anything."

"Alright?"

Trace turned to face Pintu, putting on a fake smile, hoping it didn't look too forced. "Hey, Pintu! Yeah, Rafa told me about it, but she needed to stretch out her shifts to make more money. I thought she told you?"

"No."

_"Oh, Rafa."_

"My patience is wearing thin, Martez and since she's not here, you're gonna have to pay me instead!" Pintu motioned for his two goons to start searching.

"I would back off if I were you." Those words left Ahsoka's lips before she could stop herself. Old habits die hard.

"Stay out of this." Both Trace and Pintu shot her a look at the same time, Ahsoka putting her hands up in, 'Alright, fine' motion.

"Now, where's my money?" Pintu growled, getting right into Trace's face and the two goons cornering her against the table.

"I-I got your money, right....here!" Taking the pipe into her hands, Trace wasted no time on hitting the first into his shoulder as he tried to protect himself, followed by a direct hit to the head, staggering him, immediately hitting the second into the head as well.

The first one recovered quickly, punching Trace right in the face, taking advantage of it, getting strong hold at her as his partner punched her again.

Reacting quickly, Trace kicked him into the shelves, the heavy box that was on top nearly falling on him.

Setting her jaw, she headbutted the one that was holding her and he let her go, charging at the second one and pushing him into the shelves once more, the box falling on him.

The one holding her before punched her again, making her hit the table hard and she used Ahsoka's bag to hit him, her strength leaving her with each move, the second sneaked from behind to hold her for his buddy to hit her but she hit him instead.

Another punch was thrown at her face and she got picked up by the neck and slammed onto the table in a chokehold.

Trace looked at Ahsoka with pleading eyes. "On second thought, some help would be great."

_"I helped you, now please, help me."_

Getting picked up again, Trace punched him and prepared for upcoming hit.

Which never came.

Ahsoka stopped the fist from hitting Trace, determined expression all over her face.

Pushing him back, Ahsoka stood in front of Trace, protecting her, in the mean time, Trace collapsed against the table, panting.

Ahsoka took out the goons with swift kicks, the fight lasting only a few seconds, ending it with a nice kick to the crotch.

"I think you want to leave now." After all was said and done, Ahsoka stood tall, giving them the sode eye.

Pintu scoffed, anger bubbling inside his chest. "Tell Rafa, this is far from over! Don't you ever ask anything from me again!" Pintu stomped after his two colleagues, who were limping away.

Ahsoka watched the three aliens leave, turning to Trace and helping her up with a smile. "Whoa! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Trace accepted Ahsoka's offered hand pulled her up.

"You weren't bad yourself and.... my older brother taught me." Ahsoka looked away as she said that.

"Maybe you can teach me someday!" Trace sounded excited and the shine in her eyes was back.

_"She got beat up a few seconds ago, how can she be so cheerful?"_

"Sure. Where did you learn to fight?" 

Trace's smile fell. "Down here, it's either you fight back or get killed." Before Ahsoka could catch up on those words, Trace sobered up, smile back in place.

"Come on, we got to tell my sister about Pintu."

_"Rafa. I hope you have the money. Otherwise you might be in trouble you can't get out of."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on, come on! There has to be something!"_ Rafa thought as she went through the washing mashines in her Laundry, trying to find some forgotten pieces of clothing, that she would later sell.

_Any sort of credit counted._

Checking the first one? Nothing.

The second one? "Nope."

The third one on the bottom? A forgotten brown hat that wasn't even that good. "Meh, anything counts."

"Rafa!"

 _"Oh, Trace. Here to visit your sister?"_ Rafa thought as she reached for the hat.

"Rafa, what are you planning to do with it?" Trace asked, putting her hands on her hips with a slight smirk.

"Oh, you know. Sell it, get some more credits. Hope it's worth something." Rafa looked up at her sister and the first thing she noticed was her sister's bruised face. "Oh, Trace! What happened to your face?" Rafa wanted to reach over and look at it but Trace gently pulled her sister's hand away.

"Pintu came by. He wanted his money, he didn't know you were working over time. Are you planning on paying him?" Trace crossed her arms, silently asking her sister what happened.

Ahsoka stood in the background, watching the whole exchange with a blank expression, trying to piece together the information.

Rafa groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose "I was overwhelmed today, I forgot to call him." Crossing her arms, she continued. "Of course, I am. I always pay back my debt, even if it's late. I actually got a big job coming."

"Is if legitimate this time or the usual job?" Trace asked, concerned. How many times did Rafa risked her life to just get a few credits? The thing Rafa was best at was her dancing with death.

"Hey, you don't trust me? What did it teach us down there?" Rafa held Trace by the shoulders. "We can't count on anyone -"

"So we count on ourselves. I know." Trace finished sadly. She wanted to trust people, she wanted to have friends. But down here.... everyone was digging only for themselves.

Rafa smiled at her sister sadly, gently caressing her cheek but making Trace flinch away from her touch when she touched her bruise. "Sorry. You know that is the best way to survive for us."

Looking over Trace's shoulder to look at Ahaoka, giving Trace a quick look before walking around her to look at Ahsoka. "And who is she?"

"My name is Ahsoka." Crossing her arms, Trace walked closer and looked her over once more, hiding her disgust with a smile. _Oh, how Rafa hated those with the self-righteous air around them, who thought they knew better than anyone else. Arrogant. Yes._

"Lovely name, Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka, this is my sister, Rafa Martez." Trace exclaimed with a smile, being glad that she could introduce her friend to her older sister. Hopefully, friend.

"How did you end up with this moof-milker?" Rafa pointed at her sister, who grinned at the nickname. "She fell from the sky!" Trace rested her elbow on her sister's shoulder, who gave her a _'Wait, really?'_ look. "I mean, really, dropped right onto the mech bay platform." 

"Where exactly are you from?" 

_"This.... Ahsoka looks way too clean to live down here. Is she from the top?"_

"I'm from the topside. Your sister's been helping me out." Ahsoka answered, the self-righteousness stronger and her facial expression gave it away.

_"Called it. I need to keep an eye out on this chick."_

"Really?" Rafa had to chuckle. Her younger sister was sometimes too good a person to live down here. "How much is she charging you?" At least that made Trace flush.

"Not enough to pay your debt."

 _"What the actual fuck. So she was one of those people."_ Rafa actually sneered at that. "Not that it's any of your business." Rafa pointed finger at Ahsoka before turning around and placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Ahsoka thought that Rafa didn't really mean it.

"You told me you would stay away from Pintu. That you would borrow money from somebody else. You promised!"

"Trace, I..." Rafa sighed. "I needed the money for this place, repairs and.... other things. And Pintu was the only one willing." Rafa finished softly, pinching the bridge of her nose again.

"The at least give me a heads-up that you're behind schedule." 

"You're right. It won't happen again." Rafa kept her voice soft, squeezing her sister's shoulders in reassurance.

"Good. I can take so many punches to the head and still be considered a pilot." The sisters shared a little laugh at that.

Rafa turned at the sound of the sliding door opening, seeing a blue male Twi'lek walk in. The first thing Rafa noticed about him was the golden jewelry and tattoos. "Here come the credits."

Putting on a face mask and tone was the easy part. The hardest part was to keep it on. "How can I help you my friend?" 

"I got three droids that need to be build. My business partner brokered a deal with a..." The Twi'lek paused, trying to come up with the name. "A Rafa Martez."

"You're looking at her. And that deal will be honored. Everything," She pointed to the door in the back, "and I mean everything, is in the back. My associates would be glad to hear that he's getting a job."

Trace couldn't help but worry, watching everything carefully, trying to figure this guy out. But most importantly, who was Rafa's associate? Inching closer, she whispered. "Who's this associate?"

"Don't worry about it." Rafa muttered back, keeping on her facade.

"My, uh, business partner said you build droids better than anybody." The Twi'lek added, quite unsure if it's true.

_"How nice, a compliment."_

"Then they know quality." Rafa learnt that sometimes you need to blow things out of proportions to get the best results. "Look, just bring them 'round back." Rafa extended her hand to him to seal the deal.

The Twi'lek thought about it before eventually nodding and shaking her hand, sealing the deal. Rafa exhaled internally.

The Twi'lek left after that and Rafa sighed, turning to Trace with a smile. "So, Trace, feeling like building some droids?" 

Trace had to roll her eyes at that but couldn't help the smile that was pulling at her lips. "Oh, Rafa."

Ahsoka couldn't help but frown. _"What kind of shady business are they getting themselves into?"_

* * *

"Trace, my customer needs me to go over the contract and to talk about the price. Can you handle it without me here?" Rafa looked at Trace from the doorway.

"Yeah, go and get us some big load of credits." Trace replied, peeking from around the big droid, shooting her sister a grin. "Besides, I have Ahsoka here."

Rafa's face fell a little, she and Ahsoka locked gazes, Ahsoka quirking a brow.

"Just be careful. I'll be right back." And with that, Rafa walked away.

After some time, Trace and Ahsoka were already finishing up, just getting on the finishing touches. Ahsoka couldn't help but think, _"Rafa is taking way too long. It's almost suspicious."_

"It's been a while since I've build a droid. But it's not too difficult, just more moving parts." 

"Just make sure you affix the restraining bolt to that pile of moving parts before you punch the power cycle." Ahsoka reminded her, making sure.

"Got one right here." Trace looked at the little device in her hand, stared at it for a few moments and then put it on the droid. "What's your worry?"

"I had my fair share of run-ins with droids." Ahsoka attached the restraining bolt on it. "The majority are fine, but the rest are cross-wired from the start." Giving it a good pat just to be sure. "And this is no astromech." Turning it on, the droid comes online with a few sounds.

"You seem to know a lot about.... everything." _"And it's weirding me out."_ Trace said slowly and as she was getting up, she accidentally bumped into the tool holder, jostling it and the droid with it.

The two didn't notice it the heap of falling tools that the restraining bolt fell too, wrongly affixed.

"Not everything. I still don't understand people."

"What's to know? There are good people, there are bad people and some are just cross-wired as this binary load lifter." 

_"The weird ones. The ones who do not fit into the spectrum. You either adapt or be cast aside."_

"Binary load lifter." Ahsoka repeated, her mind scrambling to attach the name. "Wait a minute. I do know this type of droid."

The droid rose to its full height and Ahsoka got into a position, dodging the first swing of the droid and then the second, the droid knocked the other down, fixating himself on Ahsoka who was on the floor. Acting quickly and activating the restraining bolt, the droid deactivated and Trace helped Ahsoka back up. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Type two load lifters were a fraud. They were repurposed demolition droids prone to violence."

"Naturally. Well, good thing we put the restraining bolts on." 

The droid behind them activated and Ahsoka noticed the small white device on the ground. "Trace, the bolt!"

Noticing it too, Trace cringed. "Oh no."

The droid ran over them, colliding with heavy crates before running off, Trace and Ahsoka watching after it in shock.

Rafa was walking towards the impromptu 'droid factory', going once more over the details, checking is she didn't miss anything. Looking up from her datapad, she saw a bunch of lothcats running away, meowing and hissing angrily.

Her attention was brought back to the entrance when a huge droid ran out, destroying a lamp on the process. "What the..."

The droid ran past her and she barely dodged his flailing arms, staring after it. "Oh, no... Please, tell me that's... that's not..."

Rafa's hunch was proven correct when Trace ran past her. "No, no, no, Trace! Where's the droid going?! What's happening?!"

"It's a test run, nothing to worry about!" Trace tried to sound reassuring but even to her, her voice sounded as if she just crapped her pants. Wasting no more time, Trace started running again.

"This isn't funny Trace!" Rafa called one last time and Ahsoka ran past her, shrugging. "Oh, this is not going to end well...."

The droid ran down the street, scared people barely avoiding him and worried sound escaped Trace as she chased it down, hoping that it wouldn't do some irreversible damage, hurt someone or worse, damaged itself. Rafa could get into a lot of trouble because of it.

Taking a sharp turn and knocking down some boxes, the droid ran over a bridge, stopping near two women that scream and froze in fear.

"No, stop! Stop!" Trace screamed as the droid took a dive over the bridge, landing on the street below among the people, that covered in fear.

"You said demolition droid, right?" Trace asked, watching as the droid made mindless damage. "Yeah."

"You're faster than me. Go back to Rafa's and find the tracking device for the droid." 

"What are you gonna do?"

"Find a speeder and meet you there."

The two ran in separate directions, not stopping until they got to their locations.

Rafa was pacing around the place, checking her datapad if the costumer sent any messages regarding the droids.

Rafa noticed Ahsoka running in, more unease and fear spiking inside her chest. "Where's the droid?"

"Working on it!" Ahsoka frantically searched for the tracking device. "Where's Trace?" Rafa asked, voice low.

_"Please, tell me she's ok, please tell me she's ok."_

Trace arrived with a grapling vehicle and Ahsoka ran towarda it with the tracking device. "Gotta go!"

"Trace!"

"We'll bring the droid back in one piece, I promise!" Trace yelled as she drove away, leaving Rafa alone once more.

And in that moment her datapad had to beep.

"Stop, stop! It's really close." Ahsoka looked at the device and Trace looked down the street. "Where? Do you see it anywhere?"

"Yeah! It's headed straight for us!" Ahsoka voice cracked at the end as she saw the droid bareling towards them. Both of them ducked, anticipating the oncoming collision but instead, the droid jumped over them.

Driving after him as he caused more damage, climbing on the buildings before jumping back down.

"The off switch! It's on its face plate!"

"Ok, but let me grab it first!" Trace pressed a few buttons on the board, tilting and activating the grappling hook.

Having a few close calls, it seemed that the droid knew what they were trying to do. The droid took two sharp turns, avoiding them.

They managed to catch it amd the droid banged his fists in anger. "Whew. See? We did it." The two shared a small smile.

It didn't last long, when the droid started to climb up a wall, dragging the vehicle with him. "This wasn't a good idea!"

"Yeah, that happens!" Ahsoka reassured, knowing when you thought of a plan and it turned out badly.

"I gotta cut it loose!" Trace released it and already getting out of the vehicle. "We can't let it get away!"

"Then take the controls! I'll handle it!" Trace jumped onto the droid, hanging onto dear life.

"Just hit the blue button!"

Trace got under the droid's arm, trying to reach for the off button with no luck and the droid moved again and Trace had to climb on him to actually reach it. _"Oh, I should have listened to Rafa with my diet. Few inches could come in handy right now."_ Trace thought.

"Woah!" Trace's foot slipped and she hanged by her fingers as both of them hanged by their hands. "Come on, come on!" "Hang in there!" Ahsoka mumbled as she watched from the lower level.

The droid climbed up and started to reach for a little boy and Trace acted quickly, shutting the droid off. Wiping her forehead, she looked up at the boy. "He kid, you alright?" The boy nodded.

The droid jerked and started to tip back. "No, no, no!" Trace scramed as she started to fall and Ahsoka acted quickly, positioning the grappling hook so she would catch them. Managing to do so, the vehicle became off balance and the weight of the droid starting to drag the vehicle down.

Jumping off the vehicle, Ahsoka pulled and tied the rope on some strong pipes and activated it, pulling the vehicle slowly up.

"Come on, almost got it." One of the pedestrians mumbled.

"That's it, that's it." Trace mumbled, having her hopes high.

The pulling mechanism started to sparkle, pulling too much of heavy weight and started dropping down and Trace screamed.

Ahsoka used the Force to pull them up, only one small child noticing her. Once they were all the way up and secured, Ahsoka hopped on, looking for Trace. "Trace?" 

Trace climbed up, giving Ahsoka a grin. "See? We got it all under control." Ahsoka shook her head with a small smile.

* * *

"I had no idea what type of doors we were building or what they could do." Rafa explaned softly as she looked them over. "I'm going to chew him out for this, no one puts Trace in danger."

"Then take them apart." Ahsoka offered, crossing her arms.

"I'm not taking them apart. I deal is a deal and I'm. not going to back off, only to have more problems."

"They could have hurt someone!" Ahsoka argued.

Rafa sighed. "But they didn't, did they? Look, I'm sorry for what happened, I truly Am. But I can't let them be dismantled."

"You don't know what these droids could be used for! They're dangerous. One tore apart the sector!"

"Trace, did you put the restraining bolt on all of them?" Rafa asked, looking at her sister. "One fell off. It was an accident!"

"I believe you. Next time, please, we need to be more careful."

"Why is this a discussion? We all know -"

"-That you don't know how it works down here." Rafa jabbed Ahsoka with her finger, shoving her datapad with messages into her face. Ahsoka just skimmedd over it and gave Rafa a weird glare.

"Trace, I'll meet you at the wharf, alright?"

Rafa turned her back on them and Trace knew this was a clear dismissal from her sister. "Please, just be smart. Come on, Ahsoka, let's go." Trace was already walking away and Ahsoka followed her, not before giving a one last glare at Rafa's back.

* * *

Ahsoka took a sip of her drink, watching a lothcat jump on their table before jumping off. She and Trace ordered some meal, both of them wanting to calm down after the whole droid fiasco.

"Do you ever get a say with Rafa?" Ahsoka asked suddenly.

"I do sometimes. She's my older sister, I know she always doesn't get it right but she always tries her best. She always does."

"At what cost?"

Trace saddened. _"Sometimes at the cost of her own wellbeing. How many times did Rafa came home with bruises when she tried to compromise?"_

"Excuse me, I'll just come through." Rafa made her way over to their table. "Did you tell the guy about the droids?"

"I did. I chewed him out for it, for not telling me everything and charged the twi'lek double." Rafa's sleeves rolled a bit down when she rised her hand to make a 'piece' sign and Trace caught the glimpse of a new formed bruises. _"Rafa...."_

Ahsoka stood up and gave her an unbelieving look. "You gave them back."

"What other choice did I have? They weren't mine and if we didn't built them, someone else would. What, would you try and talk them out of it too? Or would you talk the twi'lek out of it? And I know this, if I kept them, more troubles would arise. Do you have any more complaints?" Rafa gave Ahsoka a pointed glare, glad that the 'smart' togruta remained silent.

_"That's what I thought. No one will harm Trace. No one. Even the rich twi'lek."_

Rafa noticed Trace's sad expression and she squated down next to her. "Trace, I used those credits to pay off Pintu. He'll leave us alone now." Rafa said softly and when Trace's expression didn't change, Rafa reached into her coat. "Here, enough credits to buy new tools and some clothing. You said you needed them."

Trace looked at Rafa's bruised wrists before reaching for the credits. "Thanks. I hope you kept few credits yourself." Trace knew what Rafa was like. "Of course I did. And don't worry, one day, I'll make enough credits that Pintu will be begging for us to work with him."

Then why did Trace feel Rafa will get herself hurt again?

Rafa stood up, she and Ahsoka glared at each other and then left.

Ahsoka and Trace watched her leave and Ahsoka spoke up. "I'd better go and finish my speeder."

"You're not sticking around?" Trace asked sadly.

"I think it's for the best."

"Hey." Trace called out to get Ahsoka's attention. "Thanks for saving me out there." Ahsoka smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"Now, let's get the speeder going. I'll help you as a more appropriate thank you."

"Thank you, Trace. You're too nice."

"Heh, can't help it." 


End file.
